Takumi Aiba
|-|Takumi Aiba= |-|Ami Aiba= Summary Takumi Aiba (Ami Aiba if chosen to be a female) is the main character of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. After an unfortunate incident where him and his friends are attacked by "Eaters", he fell ill to a mysterious illness that caused his body to fall into a coma-like state. Mysteriously, despite the fact that his body was unconscious, he could still walk around in both the real world and EDEN with a body made out of data. Almost as soon as he was picked up from off the street, he became a "Cyber Sleuth" for the kuremi Detective Agency. Takumi is the classic "Gogglehead" protagonist of the game, and has a lot of similarities to former "Goggleheads" in the franchise. While he's a little slow and oblivious, he's very brave and has a good heart, willing to risk his life for friends and even foes alike. These qualities lends him the ability to make friends exceptionally fast, and has such forged genuine bonds with several powerful allies, such as Yuuko Kamishiro, Nokia Shiramine, Arata Sanada, Kyoko Kuremi, members of the Royal Knights and Rina Shinomiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least 3-C | High 1-C Name: Takumi Aiba/Ami Aiba, AI◎BA (EDEN Username) Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Depends on players choice (Iconic is Male) Age: Appears to be around 16 Classification: Human. Cyber Sleuth, Hacker Powers and Abilities: Takumi Himself=Acausality (Type 1), Detective Intuition, Data Manipulation, Can jump into various electronic devices, Limited Flight, Can make himself and his Digimon Invisible, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. He and the Cyber Sleuth cast are capable of permanently killing Yggdrasil Avatars), Can kill beings with Abstract Existence (Types 2 and 3), Digimon Physiology, Resistance to Reality Warping and Time Manipulation (Can tank Clockmon's Chrono Breaker). |-|Early Game=Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite (Hagurumon) Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Life Manipulation (Life Force Absorption), Sleep Manipulation (Palmon) Flight, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification (Terriermon). |-|Late Early Game=All Hagurumon abilities, Homing Attack (With Missles), Statistics Amplification (Guardromon) Needle Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Togemon) Gun Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Gargomon). |-|Mid-Game=All Guardromon Abilities, Healing, Air Manipulation (Andromon) All Togemon abilities (Lillymon) Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Golden Triangle, Can Summon meteors (Rapidmon). |-|Late and End Game=Atomic Destruction, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and weaknesses into resistances with Character Reversal, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow (HiAndromon) Empathic Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation with Forbidden Temptation (Rosemon) Laser and Rocket Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Can Generate Shockwaves with his fist, Plant Manipulation (MegaGargomon) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Can physically intimidate other teens his age) | Island level (It took his three rookie Digimon could defeat Mephisto's Growlmon) | At least Island level (Defeated several Purebreed Eaters. Even weak, non-upgraded Eaters could manipulate and morph entire districts of Tokyo. Dominated the Zaxon forum and fodderized several Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Can command multiple Ultimate level Digimon at once and defeat many others including Jimiken's BlueMeramon. Should be far superior to Digitamamon) | At least Galaxy level (Commands multiple Mega level Digimon and can start defeating multiple Megas at once easily) | High Complex Multiverse level (Defeated multiple Yggdrasil Avatars, Examon and Demon Lord Empowered Monzaemon) Speed: Relativistic (Takumi was capable of moving this fast rather casually) | Relativistic (Should be comparable to their Tamer) | Relativistic (Should be superior to most Champion level Digimon including Stingmon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Commands well trained Champion Digimon. Should be comparable to the likes of Rapidmon) | FTL (Commands extremely well trained Mega Digimon) | Immeasurable (Reacted to Sleipmon. Traded blows with Arata, who could keep up with Examon. Comparable to Nokia Shiramine and Rina Shinomiya, the former could react to an attack by Dynasmon and the latter blitzed Barbamon, who was comparable to the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Should naturally be comparable to their Tamer. Could keep pace with Eater Eve, who was roughly on the same level as the weaker Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Reacted to attacks that affected entire universes in mere seconds. Battled against the Mother Eater, who was consistently stated to be a higher dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Varies | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Athlete level | Island level | At least Island level (Tanked hits from an upgraded Eater and various Hackers) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level (Even without Nokias help, he was able to take hits from the Self-Proclaimed Legend) | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Peak Human | Vastly Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range | Several Kilometers at the very least Standard Equipment: Digivice Intelligence: Due to being an (almost) silent protagonist, Takumi’s intelligence is hard to pinpoint. He seems slow, and even oblivious to certain social events but is a tactical genius and a skillful detective. He is also resourceful and clever. This can be seen in how he used the environment to trick Etemon and how he connect jumped into Eater Eve to save Yuuko. Weaknesses: In the later portions of the game, Takumi's body grows more and more unstable. While the full implications of this are largely unknown, we know that it makes Takumi feel light headed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Support Skill: Poison Thorns (All physical attacks have a 10% chance of poisoning the opponent.) (For the Palmon line.), Bull's-Eye''' (Increases Accuracy by 15%.) (For Terriermon line.) and Metal Empire (Increases damage from Electric skills by 15%.) (For the Hagurumon line.) Palmon *'''Poison Ivy: Palmon's fingers extend to grab or whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. 10% chance of poisoning target. *'Plant Shock': Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi' (Stinky Stench, Stinking Attack): Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Totemo Kusai Nioi' (Very Stinky Stench, Very Stinking Smell): Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. *'Thorn Throw' (Thrown Down): Impales the opponent with her vines before throwing it. *'Sleep Spore' (Sleep Spores): Shakes its petals, which releases spores that can put the opponent to sleep. *'Thorn Thrust': Stabs upwards with its extended fingers. *'Nioi Kougeki' (Stench Attack): Releases a foul stench. *'Root Stretch' (Root Breaker): Slashes a foe with its claws. *'Crescent Leaf I': Launches razor sharp leaves at the opponent. *'Anti-Poison': Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. Togemon *'Chikuchiku Bang Bang' (Prickly Bang Bang/Needle Spray): Spins around and shoots thorns at the foe, or grows spikes from its boxing glove and punches the foe. 5% chance of paralyzing target. *'Mach Jab' (Lightspeed Jabbing/Togemon Jab/Fast Jab): Rapidly punches the foe several times. *'Coconuts Punch' (Coconut Punch): Punches the foe with several powerful thrusts, finishing with a double-fisted slam down on the foe. *'Needle Spray: '''Shoots thorns in all directions. *'Crescent Leaf II: Launches razor sharp leaves at the opponent. *'''Anti-Paralysis: Heals paralysis and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Ripping Net:' A jolt of electricity that instantly paralyzes the opponent. Lillymon *'Flow' Cannon (Flower Cannon):' Forms a giant flower with its hands and shoots a blast of energy from it. 50% chance of paralyzing target. *'Temptation:' Spreads a cloud of pink pollen that saps the enemy's life and strength, or binds the enemy with leaves. *'Fairy Vine (Vicious Vine):' Stabs the enemy with a thorny vine extended from its wrist. *'Hana no Kubikazari (Flower Necklace/Flower Wreath):' Wraps a ring of flowers around the foe that can release it from viruses without harm. *'Flower Cutter:' Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing its foot. *'Sunburst Vine:' Thorns quickly protrude around Lilimon's body, stabbing enemies. *'Triple Jump: '''Can jump several times in midair. *'Green Trap (Vicious Vine):' Spins around releasing flowers and pollen that can paralyze enemies. *'Sun-Crescent Kick:' Charges her body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. *'Two-Handed Petal Cannon (Dual Hand Flower Paddle Bomb): Transforms both its hands into flower guns and shoots the opponent with explosive powder. *'Rune Forest I: '''Blasts the foe(s) with a wide range burst of plant energy. *'X-Heal: 'Restores HP for one party member. *'Gaia Element III: Blasts the opponent with a powerful burst of plant energy. *'Rune Forest II: '''Blasts the foe(s) with a strong wide range burst of plant energy. Rosemon *'Thorn Whip (Thorn Whipping/Throny Whipping): Attack with a high-voltage whip, which absorbs 50% of the damage as health. It can either enslave a Digimon as its devoted servant or electrocute them which has a 30% of paralyzing them. *'''Roses Rapier (Rose Spear): 'Strike the enemy with the tip of the poisonous electrified whip. It uses fencing skills that pierce its opponent. Has a chance to confuse the opponent *'Forbidden Temptation: 'The shine from its Tiferet jewel overtaking its body, unleashes multiple roses with pollen destroys opponent's data or releases powerful energy wave. *'Ivy Hug: 'Stabs a vine into the ground, causing many vines to erupt from the ground to binds and damages the opponent. *'Beauty Shock: 'Releases lightning from one of its vines or attack with an electrified whip with thorns. *'Rosy Cradle: Spreads a rose-scented gas and puts all the enemies to sleep. *'Rose Velvet: '''Covers the ground in thorns to restrict enemy's action. *'Fascination (Facination): Enthralls an opponent and absorb its life-force with a pink gas. *'Thorn Shoot: '''Fire one thorn from a rose. *'Danger Thorn: Shoot numerous rose thorns at all enemies. *'Prickle Storm: '''Shoots a green energy. *'Rune Forest II: Blasts the foe(s) with a strong wide range burst of plant energy. *'''Gaia Element III: Blasts the opponent with a powerful burst of plant energy. *'Final Aura: '''Restores a lot of HP for itself and allies. *'Mental Charge Field: Increases the AP and durability of itself and allies by 10%. *'Rune Forest III: '''Blasts the foe(s) with a powerful wide range burst of plant energy. Hagurumon *'Darkness Gear (Cog Crusher): Shoots black cogs from its face that can control Digimon they're embedded in. Always hits. *'Command Input: '''Releases a stream of data. *'Makikomi (Entangle): Spins around, hitting the enemy with its gears. *'Haguru Attack: '''Slams into the opponent. *'Crash Device: 'Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Nanomachine Break: 'Blast the foe with a strong bolt of electricity. *'Heaven's Thunder I: 'Strikes the foe with a sudden burst of lightning. Guardromon *'Destruction Grenade (Grenade Destroyer/Guardian Barrage/Protect Grenade/Hail of Destruction): Shoots flying missiles from its wrists. Always hits. *'Warning Laser' (Power Laser): Shoots twin laser beams from its eyes. *'Warning Beam: '''Burns the enemy with lasers from its eyes. *'Homing Laser:' Fires homing beams from the cylinders on its shoulders. *'Red Alert:' Self-destructs to create a giant explosion. *'Nanomachine Break II:' Hits the opponent with a blast of electricity. *'Guard Charge:' Increases durability by 10%. *'Heaven's Thunder II:' Strikes the foe with a strong and sudden burst of lightning. Andromon *'Gatling Missile''' (Gatling Attack/Gatling Missiles): Opens its chest plate to reveal two missile launchers, from which it fires two missiles. The missiles have machine guns in their mouths. *'Lightning Blade' (Spiral Sword): Rotates its right hand till it glows with energy, then throws a blade of that energy at the enemy. Tends to critical more often. *'Weak Slap: '''Slaps the enemy. *'Chain Plus: Increase COMBO for one member by 50%. *'Aura: '''Restores a little HP for itself and allies. *'Nanomachine Break III: 'Hits the opponent with a powerful blast of electricity. *'Sonic Void III: 'Blasts the foe with a powerful wind blast. HiAndromon *'Atomic Ray: 'Combines neutron energy and nuclear energy from the regulatory turbines on its shoulders to form a beam that annihilates enemies. 40% chance of stunning target. *'Spiral Sword '(''Lightning Blade): Throws an energy blade from its arm. Tends to critical more often. *'Copy Paste: '''Designates a target and unerringly attacks them with the metal batons it carries on its back. *'Giga Missile: 'Fires potent missiles and engulfes the opponent in flames *'Shining Ray: 'Fires shining energy balls into the opponent. *'Thunder Fall II: 'Summons strong bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Power Energy III: Hits the foe with a powerful blast of white energy that always hits. *'Heaven's Thunder III: '''Strikes the foe with a powerful and sudden burst of lightning. *'Guard Charge Field:' Increases durability of itself and allies by 10%. *'Thunder Fall III:' Summons powerful bolts of lightning from the sky. Terriermon *'Blazing Fire (Bunny Blast/Brazing Fire): Shoots a tiny blast of energy of its mouth. *'''Petit Twister (Terrier Tornado/Terrier Torpedo/Tiny Twister/Bunny Blast): 'Fires a little turbulence like a tornado. *'Kūchū Petit Twister Shot (Aerial Petit Twister Shot): 'Fires a little turbulence like a tornado while in mid-air. *'Kūchū Petit Twister (Aerial Petit Twister): 'Spins rapidly to shoot itself forward while in mid-air. *'Terrier Balloon: 'Spreads its ears, enabling it to fall or glide slowly. *'Terrier Punch: 'Slaps the enemy with one of its ears. *'Double Typhoon: 'Attacks with Lopmon to create a giant tornado. *'Heal: 'Restores a little HP for itself or allies. *'Speed Charge: 'Increases speed by 10%. Galgomon *'Gatling Arm (Gargo Pellets/Gargo Laser): Fires bullets or lasers from both arms. *'Dumdum Upper' (Bunny Pummel/Dumdum Uppercut/Animal Uppercut/Bunny Upper): A powerful uppercut punch combined with Gatling Arm. 10% chance of stunning target. *'Ripping Net:' An electric attack that paralyzes the opponent. *'Thunder Fall I: '''Summons bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Mach Rush I: Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. Never misses. Rapidmon *'''Golden Triangle (Tri Beam/Miracle Missile): Fires a green triangular beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the enemy's data. 20% chance of increasing base stats by 10%. *'Rapid Fire': Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms and the revolver equipped to its back. *'Homing Missile' (Miracle Missile/Atomic Blast): Fires homing missiles from the launcher on its back. *'Thunder Fall I': Summons bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Meteor Fall I': Summons a meteor to crash on the opponent. *'Thunder Fall II': Summons strong bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Nanomachine Break III': Blast the opponent with a powerful electric attack. MegaGargomon *'Giant Missile' (Gargo Missile/Gargo Missiles/Magna Blaster): Fires a gigantic megaton-class missile from the gun turrets on its shoulders. *'Burst Shot' (Mega Barrage/Burst Shot/Synchro-Blast): Volley fires its firearms. *'Saint Foot': Butt-bounces the enemy while in midair. *'Saint Upper': Activates its thrusters in midair to do an uppercut. *'Saint Tackle': Rams with its shoulder while dashing with its thrusters. *'Saint Punch' (Power Pummel): Punches, sending a wave of fiery explosions from its fist. *'Saint Jet': Uses its thrusters to slow its descent. *'Mega Twister': Charges the opponent, then lifts them up and spins rapidly before tossing them. *'Heaven's Thunder III': Strikes the foe with a powerful and sudden burst of lightning. *'Mental Charge Field': Increases the AP and durability of itself and allies by 10%. *'Thunder Fall II': Summons strong bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Gaia Element III': Blasts the opponent with a powerful burst of plant energy. *'Chain Max': Increases COMBO for one member by 100%. Notable possible technique gained via Inheriting skills *'Texture Blow:' Turns the enemy into an 8-bit sprite, also cancels out them using any skills. *'Attack/Agility/Mental/Guard Charge Field:' Increases the appropriate stat of the entire team. *'Attack/Agility/Mental/Guard Break Field:' Decreases the appropriate stat of the enemy team. *'Perfect Revive:' Heals an ally from being K'Od. *'Panic Wisp:' Causes the enemy to panic. *'Idle Bubble:' Puts the enemy to sleep. *'Character Reversal:' "Bugs out" the enemy, reversing their weaknesses and resistances. Key: Takumi Himself | Early Game | Late Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Known Digimon Hiandromon crusader.png|HiAndromon|link=https://wikimon.net/Hi_Andromon Rosemon crusader.png|Rosemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Rosemon SaintGalgomon.png|MegaGargomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Saint_Galgomon Andromon New Render.png|Andromon|link=https://wikimon.net/Andromon Lilimon crusader.png|Lillymon|link=https://wikimon.net/Lilimon Rapidmon crusader.png|Rapidmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Rapidmon_Perfect Guardromon.png|Guardromon|link=https://wikimon.net/Guardromon Togemon2.png|Togemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Togemon MegaGargomon.png|Gargomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Galgomon Hagurumon dscs.png|Hagurumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Hagurumon PalmonCS.png|Palmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Palmon TerriermonDSCS.png|Terriermon|link=https://wikimon.net/Terriermon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Keisuke Amazawa (Digimon) Keisuke's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Digimon Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Element Users Category:Detectives Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users